Vette Burrascose
by Radiolina936
Summary: Il 3 maggio 1935 Emmett Dale McCarty venne azzannato da un orso nei boschi vicino a Gatlinburg, cittadina del Tennessee dov'era nato e cresciuto.La storia dell'accaduto raggiunse le orecchie degli abitanti di Gatlinburg, anche quelle di Cathy Stevenson...


**Alcuni personaggi utilizzati in questa storia sono di proprietà di Stephenie Meyer, altri sono stati creati da me e sono di mia esclusiva proprietà. Questa storia non è stata scritta con alcuno scopo di lucro.**

Questa storia si è classificata prima al "New Character Contest" indetto da Bimba Chic Aiko nel forum di EFP. Essendo questo solo il secondo concorso cui ho partecipato (l'altro era quello sulla One-Shot dell'estate indetto proprio su questo sito), essere arrivata prima a questo contest mi ha reso davvero felicissima! :)

Il contest prevedeva che ad ogni partecipante venissero assegnati una citazione e un personaggio, che dovevano essere utilizzati all'interno della storia come più piaceva all' citazione che mi è capitata è quella scritta in corsivo dopo il titolo; il personaggio era Emmett. Nonostante un iniziale smarrimento, dovuto al fatto che il fratellone di Edward non spicca molto nella saga, sono riuscita a escogitare qualcosa :)

Ammetto di aver letto solo una volta «Cime Tempestose» e di aver odiato quel libro con tutta me stessa. La storia è tristissima e non ha un lieto fine come i romanzi di Jane Austen (che io adoro) e questo è il motivo della mia avversione verso quel libro. Nonostante ciò, quando mi è stata assegnata una citazione tratta da quel libro sono rimasta soddisfatta – poiché sono avvantaggiata dall'aver letto il romanzo - e la shot si è praticamente scritta da sola.

Se avete voglia di leggere questa shot, alla fine fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! :)

Chiara

Vette Burrascose

_ovvero la storia di una nuova Cathy Earnshaw._

"_Se tutto il resto perisse e lui restasse, io continuerei ad essere;  
>e, se tutto il resto persistesse e lui venisse annientato,<br>l'universo mi diventerebbe estraneo:  
>non mi sembrerebbe di esserne parte."<em>

Catherine Earnshaw  
>Tratto da «Cime Tempestose» di Emily Brontë<p>

Gatlinburg è un piccolo paesino del Tennessee che, nonostante le sue piccole dimensioni, attira molti turisti.  
>Come ogni piccola cittadina, Gatlinburg ha una particolare caratteristica: ciascuno dei propri abitanti conosce ogni minimo insignificante particolare della vita dei propri compaesani. Non fu affatto strano, quindi, che, quando Emmett Dale McCarty sparì la sera del 3 maggio 1935, in meno di un'ora tutto il vicinato era a conoscenza del fatto.<br>Quello fu il giorno in cui Cathy Stevenson ricevette la più grande delusione della sua vita.

_3 maggio 1935, ore 19:57 – Casa della famiglia McCarty_

Il piccolo salotto della casa era strapieno di gente. Mentre tremavo dall'agitazione, distrattamente mi chiesi come facessero così tante persone a stare stipate in quella stanza minuscola.  
>Ero seduta per terra vicino al divano e mi cingevo le gambe con le braccia. Dondolavo su e giù, ripetendo a me stessa che tutto andava bene, come se fosse un mantra. La mia gonna era sciupata e spiegazzata, ma in quel momento il dettaglio era irrilevante.<br>Accanto a me, seduta sul divano, mia madre ogni tanto allungava la mano per carezzarmi la guancia. I nastri rossi, che fino a poco prima avevano legato i miei capelli castani con gran cura, ora erano allentati; le mie trecce, fatte sapientemente quella mattina da mia madre, si erano ormai sciolte e ora i miei capelli spettinati mi facevano somigliare a un cocker mal spazzolato.  
>Altro dettaglio irrilevante.<br>Mio padre era in piedi accanto al piccolo tavolo quadrato, dove di solito i McCarty a quell'ora cenavano; ma in quel momento a nessuno era passata per la testa l'idea di mettersi a mangiare. Era andato via l'appetito a tutti.  
>Il signor McCarty e suo fratello stavano conversando animatamente con mio padre. Entrambi erano agitati e camminavano nervosamente avanti e indietro, incapaci di stare fermi. Li capivo, erano preoccupati per i propri figli. Avrei voluto anch'io uscire da quella casa e mettermi a correre verso i boschi.<br>Il turbamento che aleggiava nel salotto era dovuto al ritardo di Emmett e di suo cugino Henry. Entrambi erano partiti quel pomeriggio verso i boschi per andare a cacciare. Un passatempo tra parenti che ora faceva preoccupare tutti.  
>Sarebbero dovuti tornare un'ora prima. Il sole era tramontato da un pezzo e nel fitto degli alberi era sicuramente buio pesto.<br>Un'altra lacrima scappò dalle mie ciglia e mi bagnò la guancia. Non riuscivo a immaginare il mio Emmett perso in mezzo al bosco, al buio, al freddo, impaurito.  
>Tremai.<br>La mano di mia madre si posò subito tra i miei capelli. "Va tutto bene, tesoro", sussurrò al mio orecchio, mentre io dondolavo su e giù più forte di prima, agitata.  
>Le madri di Emmett e di Henry erano sedute sul divano e stavano piangendo. Cercavano di soffocare i singhiozzi, ma era chiaro quanto fossero turbate. I loro figli non tornavano. Nessuno sapeva ancora dove fossero.<br>I tre uomini stavano discutendo sull'organizzare o meno dei gruppi di ricerca.  
>"No!", aveva esclamato mio padre poco prima. "È troppo buio. Qualcuno potrebbe perdersi!".<br>"Chiederemo a dei volontari di darci una mano!", aveva urlato il padre di Emmett. "Ci divideremmo in gruppi di tre o quattro, così nessuno sarà mai solo".  
>"È troppo pericoloso!", aveva continuato mio padre. "Non possiamo chiedere ai nostri vicini di rischiare tanto per noi!".<br>A quel punto la mia agitazione era salita alle stelle. "Papà!", avevo gridato alzandomi in piedi di scatto. Non ero riuscita a sopportare la sua freddezza.  
>Mio padre si era voltato verso di me e mi aveva fissata con espressione stralunata.<br>"Ti prego", lo avevo implorato, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere imperterrite sulle mie guance. "Ti prego, dobbiamo trovarli".  
>Mia madre mi aveva afferrata per un braccio e tirata verso di lei. "Cathy, bambina mia...". Mi ero voltata per guardarla, avevo fissato per un secondo la sua espressione affranta e avevo ritratto il braccio bruscamente. Poi mi ero di nuovo seduta per terra al mio posto, mettendomi di nuovo a dondolare su e giù come prima.<br>Solo ora mi rendevo conto a quanto poco fosse servita la mia scenata di poco prima. Sembrava che a nessuno importasse di me, di quello che _io _volevo. Il mio fidanzato era perso chissà dove in mezzo al bosco, ma nessuno teneva conto di quello che la sua ragazza diciassettenne provava.  
>Mi sentivo invisibile ed era una sensazione orribile.<p>

_Ore 20:32_

La situazione era ancora in stallo. Nessuno aveva fatto niente. Mio padre e i signori McCarty stavano ancora discutendo sul da farsi, solo che ora si erano seduti al tavolo da pranzo.  
>Circa mezz'ora prima, il padre di Emmett aveva chiamato la polizia, spiegando loro la situazione. Al telefono gli era stato risposto che era troppo buio e che sarebbe stato pericoloso mandare qualcuno in mezzo ai boschi. Avremmo dovuto aspettare il giorno dopo perché qualcuno andasse alla ricerca dei due ragazzi.<br>Quando il signor McCarty riferì a tutti la risposta che aveva ricevuto, la mia isteria raggiunse l'apice. Senza pensarci due volte mi alzai da terra, per un secondo fissai l'ambiente intorno a me con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e corsi fuori dalla casa sbattendo la porta d'ingresso alle mie spalle, incurante delle buone maniere. Ignorai mia madre che mi chiamava e la voce di mio padre che le diceva di lasciarmi andare: ero decisa a non rientrare.  
>Stetti immobile, in piedi nel porticato, per qualche secondo, mentre le lacrime scendevano copiose; poi mi accomodai sul dondolo di legno per cercare di calmarmi.<br>Fu la cosa peggiore che potessi fare. Stare seduta su quel dondolo da sola mi provocò un forte dolore al petto. Piantai i piedi per terra e cercai con tutte le mie forze di non far oscillare l'altalena, ma non ci riuscii.  
>Il lento cullare faceva riaffiorare alla mia mente milioni di ricordi. Nei freschi pomeriggi di primavera io e Emmett ci mettevamo sempre lì, accoccolati sui cuscini del dondolo, mentre chiacchieravamo o – sempre dopo molte mie insistenze - leggevamo insieme qualche romanzo. Il mio ragazzo di per sé non era un amante dei libri, ma, da quando c'eravamo fidanzati, aveva iniziato ad apprezzarli un po' più di prima grazie alla mia passione per i romanzi, che cercavo pian piano di trasmettergli.<br>Ma in quel momento ero sola. Non sentire le forti braccia di Emmett stringermi a sé mi provocò un senso di abbandono che non riuscivo a reggere.  
>La mia mente si mise a vagare tra i miei mille pensieri e tirò fuori un ricordo di circa un mese prima.<br>Emmett ed io eravamo seduti su quello stesso dondolo mentre il sole tramontava. Le ombre si allungavano a vista d'occhio e il cielo si tingeva di rosso. Tenevo aperto in grembo il libro che stavamo leggendo insieme: in quel periodo era toccato a «Cime Tempestose» di Emily Brontë, che mi aveva consigliato la mia migliore amica.  
>Stavamo leggendo il capitolo nono ed eravamo arrivati al punto in cui Cathy – che ironia, aveva il mio stesso nome! - discuteva con Nelly – la sua balia - riguardo al suo imminente matrimonio con Edgar Linton. La ragazza stava spiegando come la prospettiva di sposare quell'uomo la spaventasse perché credeva non fosse la scelta giusta. Confessò che sarebbe diventata sua moglie solo per i suoi soldi, perché voleva sottrarre Heathcliff dalle grinfie di suo fratello. Nelly le disse che non poteva sposare Linton per quel motivo, ma Cathy replicò che era la ragione migliore per farlo, perché teneva moltissimo a Heathcliff e credeva che un pezzo della sua anima fosse contenuto in lei e viceversa.<br>Cathy stava dichiarando a Nelly il suo amore per il ragazzo.  
>Avevo letto un passaggio a voce alta: "<em>Se tutto il resto perisse e lui restasse, io continuerei ad essere; e, se tutto il resto persistesse e lui venisse annientato, l'universo mi diventerebbe estraneo: non mi sembrerebbe di esserne parte. Il mio amore per Linton è come il fogliame dei boschi: il tempo lo trasformerà, ne sono sicura, come l'inverno trasforma le piante. Ma il mio amore per Heathcliff somiglia alle rocce nascoste e immutabili; da poca gioia apparente, ma è necessario<em>".  
>Commossa da quelle parole, avevo chiuso il libro tenendo il segno con un dito e avevo posato il capo sulla spalla di Emmett. Le sue braccia mi avevano stretta più forte e aveva baciato i miei capelli.<br>"Tu sai quanto io odi i romanzi d'amore", aveva sussurrato con un velo d'ironia nella voce.  
>"Sì". Certo che lo sapevo. Emmett amava i romanzi di avventura: «Robinson Crusoe» di Daniel Defoe era il suo libro preferito, ma aveva anche iniziato ad apprezzare i romanzi fantascientifici di Jules Verne. Da quando, tempo prima, avevo tentato di leggere assieme a lui «Orgoglio e Pregiudizio» di Jane Austen e si era lamentato dicendo che la trama non era di suo gradimento, non avevo più cercato di propinargli qualche storia d'amore.<br>Ma «Cime Tempestose» dovevamo _assolutamente_ leggerlo assieme.  
>Emmett si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro. "E questo lo disprezzo ancor di più perché non vedo un lieto fine alla storia".<br>"Già", avevo risposto, fissando la copertina del libro.  
>"Eppure", aveva continuato, "non posso che essere d'accordo con Cathy Earnshaw".<br>Avevo alzato lo sguardo e mi ero voltata, raggiungendo i suoi occhi castani. "Davvero?".  
>Emmett aveva annuito. "Comprendo le sue parole, i suoi sentimenti". Aveva fatto una breve pausa, poi aveva continuato: "Il mondo potrebbe crollarmi addosso, ma continuerei a vivere se tu restassi con me. Se invece accadesse il contrario – se tu te ne andassi – credo che morirei. Preferirei morire".<br>"Emmett...", avevo mormorato, non sapendo cosa rispondere. Forse avrei voluto dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto bramare la morte, che era una cosa senza senso. Sarebbe benissimo potuto sopravvivere senza di me, avrebbe trovato qualcun'altra.  
>Poi mi ero resa conto che anch'io la pensavo come lui. Non avrei potuto vivere senza il mio Emmett.<br>"Per me è lo stesso", avevo detto alla fine.  
>Emmett aveva sfoderato il suo dolce sorriso, poi mi aveva baciata. Il libro mi era sfuggito dalle mani ed era caduto sul pavimento del portico con un tonfo.<br>Quello era stato uno dei pochi baci che c'eravamo scambiati da quando eravamo ufficialmente fidanzati. Sarebbe rimasto nei miei ricordi per sempre.  
>In quel momento, seduta da sola nel portico, alla flebile luce che filtrava dall'interno della casa attraverso le finestre, sentivo la mancanza delle forti braccia di Emmett che mi stringevano per proteggermi. Non sentivo il calore del suo corpo avvolgere il mio. Ero sola, al freddo. Piansi.<br>A un tratto la mia ombra si disegnò sulla parete della casa: i fari di un'auto stavano puntando nella mia direzione.  
>Mi voltai verso la luce, coprendomi gli occhi con una mano per non essere accecata, poi i fari si spensero assieme al motore dell'auto. Un'ombra indistinta scese dalla vettura e ci girò intorno, poi aprì la portiera del passeggero, da cui uscì un'altra ombra. Quest'ultima era più alta e robusta della prima. Era forse...<br>"Signorina!", gridò la prima ombra. Era un uomo.  
>"Sì?", risposi, ma la mia voce si ruppe.<br>"Vive qui la famiglia McCarty?".  
>"Sì", risposi a voce più alta. Il mio cuore mi parlava, suggerendomi qualcosa, mentre la mia mente cercava di metterlo a tacere. Non potevo sperare. Non prima di essere certa di aver capito a chi appartenesse l'altra ombra.<br>Mi alzai dal dondolo e scesi le scale del porticato, avvicinandomi alle due sagome. Quando fui a una decina di metri da loro, riconobbi l'ombra più alta.  
>Il mio cuore sussultò per un secondo e un sorriso si fece strada sulle mie labbra. Era Emmett! Era tornato sano e salvo!<br>Aumentai il passo per avvicinarmi a loro più velocemente. Incespicai una volta, ma riuscii subito a ritrovare l'equilibrio e continuai ad avanzare.  
>"Ho trovato questo ragazzo in mezzo alla strada", continuò intanto l'uomo, mentre riducevo la distanza tra me e loro. "Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Henry McCarty e mi ha indicato la strada per riportarlo a casa".<br>Mi bloccai a qualche passo da loro, in mezzo al giardino, fissando le due ombre. Non riuscivo ancora a distinguere i loro volti poiché eravamo immersi nel buio.  
>Il mio cuore sussultò di nuovo, minacciando di fermarsi.<br>Henry? Quello era Henry?  
>Emmett dov'era?<br>"Il ragazzo è scosso, è meglio che lo facciate entrare", disse l'uomo. Si avvicinò a me, aiutando il ragazzo a camminare fungendogli da stampella, e mi sorpassò, diretto verso la casa.  
>Non mi mossi di un millimetro mentre i due mi passavano di fianco. L'idea di aiutare l'uomo a portare dentro Henry non sfiorò minimamente la mia mente. Continuai a fissare di fronte a me con sguardo vuoto, mentre le lacrime riprendevano a scendere copiose a causa della profonda delusione. Mi sembrò di rimanere immobile per un tempo infinito.<br>Improvvisamente mi risvegliai dal mio coma e mi voltai indietro. Erano trascorsi solo pochi secondi. L'uomo stava aiutando il ragazzo, avvolto in una coperta, a salire gli scalini del portico.  
>"Aspettate!", esclamai. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Dov'era Emmett?<br>Entrambi si fermarono. Li raggiunsi.  
>"Henry", lo chiamai, fissandolo negli occhi. L'espressione del ragazzo era terrorizzata.<br>"Henry, cos'è successo? Dov'è Emmett?", domandai con un tono di voce forse troppo alto.  
>"Emmett...", mormorò lui. "Un orso... non siamo riusciti a evitarlo...". La sua voce sembrava provenire dall'oltretomba. Era come se la sua bocca fosse sconnessa dal cervello e si muovesse da sola.<br>"Che è successo?"; gridai, afferrandolo violentemente per la coperta e scuotendolo, mentre dei goccioloni scendevano dai miei occhi e dal cielo.  
>"La bestia lo ha attaccato. Emmett era ferito. È caduto a terra".<br>"E tu l'hai lasciato lì?", esclamai, mentre la porta della casa si apriva e ne usciva mio padre.  
>"Henry!", gridò, poi scese le scale e ci venne incontro, abbracciando il ragazzo e ringraziando l'uomo che lo aveva portato con la sua auto. Poi portò Henry dentro casa e l'uomo se ne andò con la macchina.<br>Rimasi sola nel giardino sotto la pioggia, che aveva iniziato a cadere fitta. Non mi ero mossa mentre l'auto accendeva i fanali e faceva retromarcia. Rimasi immobile anche quando sentii provenire le urla di disperazione dei genitori di Emmett dalla casa.  
>Un orso aveva aggredito il mio Emmett. Henry aveva detto che non erano riusciti a evitarlo. Perché? Perché erano arrivati al punto di essere stati così vicini a quell'animale? Perché erano stati così imprudenti?<br>Henry aveva detto che Emmett era caduto a terra dopo l'aggressione. L'aveva lasciato lì. Perché? Era morto? Henry ne era sicuro? O era fuggito in preda al panico?  
>Forse non si era assicurato che fosse morto. Magari Emmett era ancora vivo.<br>Era perso in mezzo al bosco, ferito, aspettando che qualcuno lo salvasse.  
>Me ne stetti là per un po', aspettando che qualcuno – mia madre o mio padre – uscisse e mi portasse dentro casa, consolando le mie lacrime. Ma la porta non si aprì.<br>Si erano dimenticati di me.  
>La mia famiglia avrebbe potuto vivere senza di me? Avrebbe potuto vivere senza di Emmett?<br>Io no.  
>Delle parole mi balenarono alla mente.<br>"_Se tutto il resto perisse e lui restasse, io continuerei ad essere; e, se tutto il resto persistesse e lui venisse annientato, l'universo mi diventerebbe estraneo: non mi sembrerebbe di esserne parte_".  
>Non avrei potuto vivere senza Emmett. Era l'unico motivo della mia esistenza. Le mie giornate sarebbero state vuote, intrise di tristezza e di dolore. Non avrei mai trovato qualcun altro in grado di farmi sorridere come Emmett. Nessuno riusciva a farmi divertire più di lui.<br>Non mi sarei più sentita parte dell'universo, come Cathy senza Heathcliff.  
>In quel momento presi una decisione: sarei andata a cercare il mio ragazzo, anche in capo al mondo.<br>Mi voltai verso la foresta, che costeggiava la strada passate davanti alla casa. Gli alberi proiettavano un'ombra cupa contro il cielo, che era di un grigio leggermente più chiaro. Intravedevo appena il contorno delle fronde, illuminate dalla debole luce della luna.  
>Nonostante lo spettacolo lugubre che mi si parava davanti, non provai paura. Ero determinata e questo bastava a mettermi coraggio.<br>Chiusi gli occhi e presi un respiro profondo, poi mi incamminai verso il fitto degli alberi e qualunque destino mi riservasse il bosco freddo e buio.

Era dall'alba che l'agente Garrett camminava nei boschi. Era ormai da due ore che teneva al guinzaglio Cindy, un pastore tedesco femmina di sei anni, mentre il cane continuava a tirarlo nella direzione della scia lasciata dalla ragazza.  
>John Stevenson lo accompagnava, impaziente di riabbracciare la figlia. Garrett aveva cercato di persuadere l'uomo a non venire con lui, dicendogli che avrebbero potuto trovare Cathy morta, giacché era sparita da ben dieci ore. Ma quello non aveva voluto sentire ragioni; Garrett non era riuscito a insistere di più e alla fine aveva accondisceso alla richiesta.<br>L'agente Smith camminava a qualche centinaio di metri di distanza da loro. Anche lui teneva un segugio al guinzaglio, ma quello seguiva la scia lasciata da Emmett McCarty.  
>A un tratto Cindy iniziò a tirare con più forza. Garrett fu costretto ad aumentare il passo per starle dietro.<br>Anche John Stevenson si mise a correre. "Ha fiutato qualcosa?", domandò con un filo di speranza nella sua voce.  
>Garrett non se la sentì di infrangere la fiducia dell'uomo. "Può darsi", rispose prudentemente. Non poteva né confermare né negare.<br>Percorsero così circa duecento metri, poi Cindy girò attorno ad un albero.  
>Accoccolata tra le enormi radici, c'era una ragazza castana. I suoi capelli erano tutti scompigliati e dei nastri rossi penzolavano sulle sue spalle.<br>"Cathy!", esclamò John Stevenson, poi si fiondò sulla ragazza.  
>"Aspetti!", lo fermò Garrett, trattenendolo per un braccio. Scansò l'uomo e si avvicinò a Cathy, mentre Cindy, seduta lì accanto, scodinzolava orgogliosa.<br>Il viso della ragazza era cadaverico. Le sue labbra avevano un colorito bluastro. L'agente premette due dita sulla giugulare per sentire se c'era pulsazione. Percepì un battito debole e irregolare.  
>"È viva!", esclamò rincuorato. "Ha un inizio di ipotermia, dobbiamo fare in fretta".<br>A quella notizia, John si fiondò di nuovo sulla figlia, la avvolse nella coperta che aveva portato con sé e la sollevò.  
>Da dietro l'albero sbucò l'agente Smith con il suo cane. "Avete trovato la ragazza?", domandò confortato vedendo Cathy tra le braccia del padre.<br>"Sì, grazie al cielo", rispose Garrett. Indicò il segugio con un cenno della testa. "Patrick ha fiutato qualcosa nelle vicinanze?".  
>"Sì", rispose Smith. "Ma la scia si interrompe a una cinquantina di metri da qua".<br>Cathy era semicosciente. Riuscì a udire ciò che aveva detto l'agente e quelle parole le fecero sovvenire alla mente delle immagini.  
>Si trovava nel fitto del bosco, poco distante da lì. Era davvero buio; non ricordava di essere mai stata in un luogo così tenebroso. La paura non l'aveva sfiorata, almeno per il momento.<br>A un tratto si era ritrovata in uno spiazzo dove le fronde degli alberi erano meno fitte e la luce della luna riusciva a penetrare fin là sotto. Delle gocce d'acqua erano cadute dall'alto e le avevano bagnato i capelli, ma non era riuscita a capire se stesse ancora piovendo o se quell'acqua provenisse dalle fronde degli alberi. Guardando più avanti, aveva scorto una figura accucciata. Cathy si era spostata di qualche metro a sinistra per vedere meglio.  
>Una ragazza – era forse bionda? – era accovacciata su qualcosa. O, meglio, <em>qualcuno<em>.  
>Quella si era spostata un poco, scoprendo la visuale di Cathy su chi era disteso a terra. Aveva scorto dei riccioli mori.<br>_Emmett!,_ aveva esclamato nella sua mente. Aveva aperto la bocca, ma non era riuscita a emettere alcun suono.  
>La bionda aveva sollevato Emmett e l'aveva tenuto tra le braccia come fosse un neonato. Cathy era rimasta basita. Come aveva fatto quella ragazza a sollevarlo? Emmett era robusto! La sua stazza era quasi il doppio di quella della bionda!<br>Cathy avrebbe voluto avanzare verso di loro, ma non riuscì a muovere un singolo muscolo. Era terrorizzata. Chi era quella ragazza?  
>All'improvviso la bionda ed Emmett sparirono. Si volatilizzarono. Un momento prima erano lì e quello dopo... non c'erano più.<br>Cathy aveva sussultato e un secondo più tardi stava correndo – al limite della sua forza fisica – verso il punto dove i due si trovavano poco prima. Aveva percorso qualche decina di metri, poi era inciampata. Probabilmente aveva sbattuto la testa su qualche radice perché tutto era diventato nero.  
>In quel momento, tra le braccia di suo padre, Cathy non sapeva dire con certezza se i ricordi di quell'avvenimento fossero reali oppure se si fosse immaginata tutto. Mentre tremava per il freddo, si chiese se fosse diventata pazza.<br>Con l'orecchio posato sul petto di suo padre, riusciva a percepire il suo battito forte e regolare. Quella pulsazione era un incentivo per Cathy, la spronava a combattere per rimanere vigile.  
>"Resisti, bambina mia", le sussurrò il padre all'orecchio. "Ti porto a casa".<p>

**Nota dell'autrice**

Scrivendo questa one-shot ho immaginato come avrebbe reagito l'eventuale fidanzata di Emmett quando lei avesse ricevuto la notizia che il ragazzo era stato aggredito da un orso.

Emmett Dale McCarty è davvero vissuto a Gatlinburg, nel Tennessee.

Nel 1935, all'età di vent'anni, venne attaccato da un orso mentre cacciava nei boschi e fu salvato da Rosalie, che cacciava lì vicino, la quale lo trasportò per centinaia di chilometri fino all'abitazione dei Cullen dell'epoca per chiedere a Carlisle di trasformarlo.

È proprio Rosalie, in Eclipse, che spiega a Bella il motivo del suo gesto: il viso di Emmett le ricordava quello del figlio di Vera, la sua migliore amica quando era umana, che Rose invidiava perché viveva in una famiglia felice.

La data dell'aggressione di Emmett (3 maggio) è stata inventata da me, così come è di mia invenzione la presenza di suo cugino Henry al momento del fatto.

I riferimenti al romanzo «Cime Tempestose» di Emily Brontë, presenti sia nel nome della protagonista Cathy che nel titolo di questa storia, sono del tutto voluti.

Ed ecco la valutazione del giudice! :)

Grammatica e Lessico: 9.5 punti /10  
>Meritatissimo voto pieno in questa voce. Uno stile scorrevole, elegante ma non ridondante, colloquiale quanto basta da far entrare il lettore all'interno della storia fin dalle prime righe.<br>Quel 0.5 in meno è dovuto a una frase, "alla fine aveva accondisceso". Nel mezzo della narrazione questa frase stona un po', creando un'interruzione poco piacevole per il lettore.

Trattazione della frase: 9 punti /10  
>A toglierti un punto è il fatto che la trattazione non è delle più originali. Nonostante ciò, ho amato il passaggio in cui l'hai inserito.<br>Forse perchè è il più intenso, il momento di massimo dramma. E il lettore lo percepisce chiaramente.  
>E perchè la frase è stupenda e perchè sei stata in grado di valorizzare ciò che trasmette inserendola in un contesto drammatico e potente.<p>

Originalità: 9.5 punti /10  
>Bella l'idea di una seconda Cathy, merita sicuramente un voto alto. Mi è piaciuto questo tuo attualizzare la storia e i personaggi, introducendo allo stesso tempo il libro originale nella tua storia.<br>Ho apprezzato molto anche il fatto che tu abbia inserito le tue personali opinioni sul libro facendole pronunciare ad Emmet.  
>Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto fare grandi riflessioni, tu invece sei stata sincera. E questa è una dote rara, che ho apprezzato moltissimo e che merita di essere premiata.<p>

Caratterizzazione: 10 punti /10  
>Il massimo, assolutamente meritato tra l'altro. Una Cathy che porta il nome dell'altra, ma nonostante ciò completamente diversa da lei.<br>Non tutti sarebbero stati in grado di creare un personaggio così ben delineato in poche pagine, con un carattere e un modo di essere tutto suo.  
>Molto dolce Emmet e, direi, anche attinente nel suo odio per i libri e i romanzi d'amore.<p>

Gradimento personale: 5 punti /5  
>Non c'è molto da dire. Credo che si sia già capito che ho adorato la tua fic. E'... intensa.<br>Ecco, sì, intensa. Il lettore viene catapultato nella vicenda fin da subito e prova una forte empatia verso la protagonista, quasi diventa lei.  
>Avverte la sua paura crescente, il dolore, lo stordimento... tutte quelle emozioni che lei prova sono state parte di me, quasi fossi io a provarle.<br>Speravo in un epilogo diverso, non so in che modo. Forse mi aspettavo che Cathy morisse, sinceramente.  
>Nonostante tutto, però, meritatissimo è il massimo del punteggio anche in questa voce.<br>43+4 punti bonus per un totale di 47


End file.
